Advanced-mobility, Unconventional-warfare, Reconnaissance and Assault Program
The Advanced-mobility, Unconventional-warfare, Reconnaissance and Assault Program, also known as the AURA Program was one of the first major programs organized by the United Federation to Restore Humanity Bureau of Military Intelligence. The goal of the program was to train and augment a new generation of super-soldiers and design a coordinating combat suit. History Candidate Indoctrination Process First Generation In 2578, the selection process for AURA candidates. These candidates were all fully qualified soldiers in various standard and specieal forces branches. Initial instructors were all selected accepted the request. Advanced computer systems sorted millions of service records and picked out 503 potential candidates, some of which had just graduated training in the army while others were established Ranger Scouts and Shadows. They were all informed of the program and given the option to enlist; out of these, 447 accepted the request and began training almost immediately on Mayfield. They would endure twelve to eighteen weeks of training (depending on previous achievements) before 405 made graduated and earned the qualification as full-fledged AURA operators. Further Generations Further selections would prove to operate in a similar manner, though it was possible to apply for the program. The training regimen was altered to a more solid fourteen to sixteen weeks, including orientation and training for the AURA Tactical Combat Suit. This system would eventually prove to be gradually more efficient. One remaining staple of indoctrinations is that each class will contain three-hundred to six-hundred candidates. Augmentations All generations were administered a few different drugs. These drugs were in essence weaker than those used by SPARTAN-III's though similar in most cases. Results produced by use of these substances included improved/altered versions of 88005-MX77 and 88947-OP24, among other new drugs. The result was a 99.3% success rate with no long term disabilities. Equipment Combat Suits While the AURA Tactical Combat Suit is the primary suit used by AURA operators, multiple others are also known to be used. AURA Tactical Combat Suit The AURA suit is an extremely efficient, air tight combat suit. It is semi-powered and gives slight strength boosts at most joints whereas the MJOLNIR and SPI suits were much more assisted and required much more conditioning and physical training. The AURA itself features an integrated dumb associated intelligence (AI), advanced Heads-Up Display (HUD), temperature control systems, communication gear, and other various features. DRABS Combat Armor A cheaper, less advanced suit compared to the AURA Suit, it is till state-of-the-art nonetheless. It possesses the best features of Orbital Drop Shock Trooper battle suits and numerous other special operations suits. It features an optional upgrade into an airtight model, Heads-Up Display, integrated dumb associated intelligence, and various other systems. Despite being second rate to the AURA Suit, it was still used often by AURA operators because of its ease of use. SWAT Combat Uniform The SWAT suit was the standard battledress of the United Federation to Restore Humanity Surface Division during the 2560's, 70's, and 80's. Essentially an improved version of the latest Marine Battle Dress used during the Human-Covenant War, additional upgrades are available to accommodate special forces operators, essentially AURA operators. Upgrades include a full face shield and Heads-Up Display, among others. Due to its simplicity, however, it was seldom seen in the possession of an AURA operator. Units 5th Special Operations Brigade :1st Advanced-mobility, Unconventional-warfare, Reconnaissance and Assault Regiment ::1st Batallion ::2nd Batallion ::3th Batallion ::4th Batallion ::5th Batallion ::6th Batallion :2nd AURA Reserve Regiment ::1st Battalion ::2nd Battalion Known AURA Operators *John Chase - initial instructor/operator. *Roy Kaid - initial instructor/operator. *Tara Bagley - first generation sniper. Gallery File:AURA1.jpg|An AURA operator equipped with standard [[AURA Suit|AURA Tactical Combat Suit, riot shield, and club. File:DRABS.jpg|Another AURA operator in DRABS Combat Armor.